Father’s Day
by Sasha2702
Summary: Little Ben wants to give his daddy a special present for Father’s Day but things don’t exactly go as planned. But sometimes, that can result in even better things. Chap. 2: Ben wants to try out for tourney but doesn’t know how to ask his dad.
1. Ben (5 years)

**Happy Father's day everyone! Just a little something that popped into my head. Before we start, let me just mention Ben is five years old in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. I wish I did...**

It was early morning on Father's Day and no one in Auradon was awake yet. No one but a 5 year old, brown haired child living in the king and queen's castle. This little boy's name was Ben and he was the son of King Beast and the wonderful queen Belle. He wanted to cook a special meal for his daddy. Unfortunately, the task wasn't going to well for the poor kid who had never baked alone before.

Pulling himself onto a chair to reach the counter, Ben looked at the recipe book. He sounded out the letters of the ingredient out loud: "F-l-o-u-r." He hopped down to the floor and opened one of the bottom cabinets. The young boy pulled a heavy bag of flour out and it accidentally spilled all over the floor. Ignoring the mess, he added the ingredient to his bowl. "Prince Ben?" Asked Mrs Potts, who was coming to cook breakfast. The little prince was covered from head to toe in flour. "I'm making daddy bweakfast!" Exclaimed the young one while grinning excitedly. Mrs Potts glanced at the recipe he was following. He was trying to make an elaborate meal and very fancy meal which was very hard to make. "Why don't we get you cleaned up before making something a little easier?" She suggests nicely. Ben thinks about the offer for a second. "Will it be yummy?" Mrs Potts takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom so he could wash himself. "Of course it will."

"Okay, now mix it all up." Said Mrs Potts to Ben a little bit later. The prince did as he was told and a few moments later, the batter was ready. Mrs Potts poured the pancake batter onto the stove and cooked it until the color turned to a nice golden brown. She pilled them onto a plate and gave Ben some fruit to decorate it. He used a strawberry to make a big red nose, blueberries as a bunch of blue teeth. Two kiwi slices served as the eyes and the hair was composed of many rows of cut up bananas. The meal was generously drowned in maple sirop and, _voilà_!

Ben walked carefully up the stairs. His little hands were holding the tray tightly and he was going slowly as to not spill anything. The little boy felt a rush of excitement at the idea of surprising his father and a grin appeared on his little lips. He was glad Mrs Potts helped him find the pancake recipe; they looked delicious! He couldn't wait for his daddy to taste his culinary creation.

He knocked twice on his father's door. However, his hands were too small to hold the tray with only one hand. It slid out of his grip, it's contents falling onto the hallway's wooden floor. The little boy dropped to his knees and tried to put everything back on the plate, silently praying for the door not to open. No such luck. It opened up wide and his dad saw him with the big mess.

Beast kneeled next to his only son to help him pick up the fruit. "It was your bweakfast..." Said Ben in an upset tone. He was upset about having dropped the plate. "Are you mad, daddy?" Asks the 5 year old sadly. "Of course not sweety" answered Adam honestly, picking up the little boy in one arm and carrying the tray in the other. The king brought him to the kitchen and suggested: "Why don't we bake some more together, just you and me?" Ben quickly agreed, excitement in his eyes.

About half an hour later, the delightful aroma of fresh pancakes was floating in the air once more. Since Ben insisted on it, the boys made enough for the entire palace staff and they called everyone up to eat with them. King Beast was cooking the batter and Ben was decorating the pancakes with different fruit, creating various silly faces.

After they finished, Beast picked Ben up and kissed him on the forehead. The little boy says sadly: "Sowy I ruined your other gwift." Auradon's king tells his son: "You didn't ruin anything, Ben." He kisses him again on the cheek this time and adds: "you wanna know what I liked best today?" When Ben shakes his little head 'no' and furrows his little brows in deep thought, Adam laughs. He pokes his son playfully in the stomach and says: "I liked spending time with _you,_ my little prince." That made the young boy very happy again and ever since that day, he and his dad cooked pancakes together every year on Father's Day.

 **I know it was short but whatever. I might add more if people want me to but I'm not really sure anyone will like this. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading!**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	2. Ben (11 years)

**I was really surprised to see so many people liked the first part this morning. Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Now, here is a second part. It takes place a few years later, meaning Ben is now 11 years old.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Descendants although I wish I did.**

It was the end of the last game of the season, a battle between the two best tourney teams in the league. The score was tied 1 to 1 for the Auradon Knights and the Lost Boys during most of the match. Ben, with his friends Chad and Lonnie, were sitting in the stands together. The 11 year olds were lucky enough to have a front row seat at the exciting champion determinating game. The three friends had placed bets on the final score. Lonnie ended winning Ben and Chad's best snacks for the week after Edward, the 17 year old son of Rapunzel and Eugene, scored the winning goal for the Knights.

The kids their way slowly through the crowd to find their parents, which meant King Beast and Queen Belle for Ben, Prince Charming and Cinderella for Chad and Li Shang and Fa Mulan for Lonnie. As he was passing the snack table held by another one of Ben's friends, Audrey and her mom Aurora. The king to be noticed a yellow flyer taped to the table. Curious, he approached it and read silently: "Tourney Tryouts. Looking for new members. Kids 10 to 12. Bring a water bottle, nothing else is required." Excited at the idea of playing his favorite sport, he called his friends over. The black haired girl and the blond hair boy quickly ran to him and read the panflet. They exchanged a mischivious grin and ran to their parents.

"Mom!" Yelled Lonnie, running towards an Asian woman who smiled at her daughter. "Yes?" The young girl asked hopefully: "Can we -she pointed to her and her friends- practice for tourney tryouts today?" Mulan laughed when the boys gave her their best puppy dog eyes. "Please!" Chorused the three kids. "Sure. But only if your friend's parents agree as well." After high fiving each other over their success convincing Lonnie's mother, the group ran off. Cinderella and Belle were easy easy to convince. Soon, they were on their way to the house, sitting together in the back seat of Mulan's car.

They practiced with the help of Li Shang for hours. Since there was no canon and they weren't enough to make to make two fair teams, the friends had various contests. Who could aim the best (Ben), who could catch the ball the best (Chad), who ran the fastest (Lonnie) and many other categories. They also liked seeing who could get accross the 'kill zone' without getting hit by Li Shang, who was throwing colourful balls at them to replace the canon. Ben actually won that game, never getting touched. Lonnie came close second, almost making it clean to the end clean but a blue ball hit her arm and eliminated her from the race.

When the sun started to go down, Lonnie's father decided it was time to go inside. The kids sat down at the table to eag some pizza and drink lemonade. Ben reread the paper for the tryouts that was placed in front of him. Suddenly, he notices a small detail that made him almost spit out his lemonade. He swallowed carefully, not wanting to make a mess for Lonnie's parents to clean up and rechecked the date again and again. Yep. It was definitely scheduled for Father's Day.

He stayed unusually quiet for the rest of the time at the table, not listening to his friends bet on who would make the team and who wouldn't. He was too focused on the date. June 17th, why? The young boy had an inner battle. On one side, he wanted to try out for his favourite sport with his best friends really badly. But on he other side, he didn't want to dissapojt his father by not spending time with him on their special day. The tryouts were planned to take place almost all morning and part of the afternoon with the players selected going out for ice cream as a team to bond. There was no way to cook alone with his father before or after.

About an hour later, the king and his son arrived to their home sweet home. Well, or castle sweet castle, to be precise. Ben decided to take a stand and ask his father now. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and started: "Dad... there's something I wanna tell you." Beast, feeling concerned at his usually happy son's serious tone kneeled to be eye level with him. "Yes?" He asked worriedly. Ben asked quickly: "I want to try out for tourney." Before his dad can react or say anything, the 11 year old adds quickly, all in one breath: "I know it's gonna be on our special pancake day, next Sunday but I really, really want this. Please don't be mad. And can I please try out, please?"

"Of course you can Ben." Says the King of Auradon to his only child pulling him in for a comforting hug. He was actually glad his son wanted to try out for the sports team. "In fact," he adds mysteriously, glancing around. "I'm gonna tell you a little secret." Ben's eyes grow wide in anticipation and excitement. "What is it?" He asks, leaning in. Beast answers: "I was the captain of my own team once." Ben's mouth drops open and he stared at his father in disbelief and shock. "Really?" Beast laughs and nods. The corners of Ben's mouth slowly turn upwards and he grins excitedly. That was so awesome.

Over the week, father and son trained together everyday after school. Adam offered Ben valuable tips and tricks about what to do and what not to do in order to impress the coaches. Finally, it was the big day. Ben used all of his father's advice as well as his own talent to earn a spot on the team. Beast, who was waiting with the other parents on the sidelines grins when his little prince runs towards him. He bends down and the young boy hops onto his back for a piggy back ride. "I did it Dad!" Exclaimed Ben happily. Beast smiles proudly and says: "That's my boy. Now, let's go get ourselves some ice cream to celebrate."

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always apreciated and welcomed. Hope you enjoyed my part two!**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


End file.
